


Breaking My Soul

by CautionZone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, More tags to be added as story continues, Other, Violence, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CautionZone/pseuds/CautionZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your not sure what is happening to you. The way you had lived before coming to the Underground wasn't that great, your life in the lab wasn't that great, and now your life in the Underground isn't turning out that great. </p>
<p>The mystery of what Gaster has done to your soul is starting to be revealed and it isn't turning out to be a good one, atleast for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story. ^^  
> Please forgive my mistakes and I hope you enjoy it.

As you open your eyes, you first notice the cube like class that seems to be all around you. The thing was, this didn’t seem to bother you. Liquid surrounded your body as you floated just in the middle of the cylinder. The top seemed to funnel into a tube and the bottom seemed to do the same. The base, from what you could see, had flashing lights and a few buttons that didn’t seem to be used to often, and to be expected, tubes spreading out onto the floor. 

You moved your head just slightly to allow your eyes to scan the area before you, simply seeing a table that seemed to be pointing towards you. Behind the table was a comfortable chair that was facing your way. You could see that papers had been scattered all over the table but you couldn’t read anything from your spot. 

Moving your right hand, you lightly place it onto the glass keeping you from being able to explore your location. Suddenly something pulls you away from your thoughts as someone enters the room, you hand falls to your side. 

“There is no way you can keep this up,” a voice calls out, a low yet deep voice. 

“…” the other seemed to have responded but you had been unable to hear, or so you thought. 

“Yes…yes I do want out of this place, but I want to make sure that this won’t harm anyone.” 

There was another response that you couldn’t make out. 

As the one voice got closer, you allowed your eyes to shut, something in you screamed to not allow them to know you had been awake. 

“So this is it?” the voice almost seemed sad. Had they been staring at you?   
A soft hum could be heard, the other seemed to be telling them yes and a few words that you now knew you couldn’t understand. 

“Well, hopefully this will make them happy. After all this isn’t a child.” 

Not a child? Thoughts of what you might look like and your age started to flash into your mind. Why was it hard to remember? It was as if something had ripped it from you mind and your hand twitched in response to your thoughts. 

A low chuckle echoed your capsule to your movement. The voice continued to talk to the one you could understand. It made your heart pound and worry and fear started to wrap your mind.

Why? 

“Ah I see. I’ll leave you to your experiment. Do tell if something changes.” 

The voice moved further and this time, there wasn’t a response. 

A sound of what seemed like an alarm, started to echo your capsule and it rung in your ears. At first it didn’t bother you, then it annoyed you, and finally it was like a stabbing inside your ear. Your hands moved to cover your ears, your body curling on itself in the liquid, and finally your mouth opened wide as if to scream. 

You couldn’t hear your own sound. It made your eyes to shoot open and eyes shot towards the object now sitting in the chair you had looked at before. You gritted your teeth as this image seemed to have been repeating itself. For days…no longer than months. 

Years. 

 

A sudden gust of cold air hits you and you begin to shiver before you realize you’re falling. Out of reflex, your hands stretch out to catch yourself before you face hits the ground, sadly the snow is so deep that the snow still hits your face as your hands touch the dirt below. 

A ground escapes your lips as you slowly raise yourself from your position and notice your right beside a large bush and what looks like a large door just beside it. Slowly moving towards the door, you allow your hands to slide over the surface and it greets you with a cold touch. The sound of a door shutting catches your attention as your head snaps towards the direction you had come from. A gray door slowly closes and soon valproates out of existence. 

You simply stand there for a few minutes, hand still on the door and eyes still staring at where the door had been. 

“oh.” 

The voice snaps you once again back into reality as you spin around from the door to see what looks like a short skeleton, just a head taller than you, now standing not but a few steps away from you. Why hadn’t you heard him? 

“…well you’re new,” his voice spoke out seeming a bit deep. His blue jacket over his body and a white shirt underneath. It was a surprise to you that he wore shorts but could he even get cold…

“…well, did you just come from there?” he nods towards the door behind you and you slowly turn to look over your shoulder to follow his gaze. 

Your eyes slowly follow back towards his direction and he is still standing there and his pin pricks of light for eyes, are now looking you up and down. Once again your gaze follows and you realize you’re simply standing there in a similar blue colored dress that stretches just above your knees and a white stripe that wrapped around your stomach. What his eyes had been locked on was the middle of your chest, there was a simple pattern of a circle there. 

You simply move your head side to side and realize your hair follows you, it was brown and was slightly past your shoulders. The thing was, this seemed all knew to you and you didn’t know why. Your small frame began to shiver as the cold was starting to get to you. 

“we’ll human, let’s get you warmed up. can’t have you becoming a popsicle out here.” 

Slowly he extends a bony hand to you and your eyes shoot from his face to the palm before you. Why would you refuse? Why would you accept? More importantly, why aren’t you surprised there is a skeleton standing before you?


	2. My Cold Empty Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you didn't know was what these marks meant or what that child was.   
> Your body was numb to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I figured to throw this next chapter up.   
> Thanks for reading and dealing with my horrible grammar.   
> I'll improve! I hope! I'll stay determined!
> 
> Sorry if the Reader is...numb to emotions atm. That will be changing real  
> soon. ^^ Enjoy!

You didn’t know what to do. The skeleton stood before you still waiting for your answer and his toothy grin was still on his face. 

“c’mon human, don’t make me stand here waiting. Your making me bonely,” the skeleton started to grin more. 

A giggle started to escape from your mouth before you moved a hand over to cover your mouth and suddenly the grin left his face. With the stare he was giving you, the lights in his eyes went out and a sudden hand grabbed your wrist now pulling you closer to him. He moves your palm closer to his empty sockets and a blue blaze erupts from his eyes. 

Confused, you try to pull your wrist free but he has an iron grip. “Let go!” you shout and the sudden sound of your voice causes him to let go. After a few seconds, the light is still in his eye and he is staring down at your palm. “What?” you ask again your voice came out as a squeak. 

“…why do ya have those on your hands, human?” his voice came out darker than it had been before. 

You slowly raise an eye brow and move your open palm up to your view and your eyes widen. There is a black dot the size of a quarter and parallel to it, is a twin on the back of your hand. Confused you start to try and rub it off until you notice another matching pair on your other hand as well. The skeleton is surprised when he sees you kneel down and try to use the snow to get it off of your hands, but to no avail. 

Suddenly you shoot him a glare, almost blaming him for these marks. “I didn’t see these before. Did you do this?” you ask him as your voice is still a bit off. Something deep inside you felt like it was tugging out of your chest. The skeleton’s eyes turned back to normal and started to scratch the back of his skull as a sigh escaped his mouth. 

“look, kido, I didn’t do that to ya and I think ya should calm down. ya going to chill yourself to the bone if ya keep that up.” 

Another eye brow raised on your forehead as you slowly stood up straight and tucked your hands to rest them on your lower back, not trusting this skeleton standing in front of you. “Why do you care?” The skeleton started to pause for a moment and shoved his hands into his pockets of his jacket before looking over his shoulders. 

“look kido, its getting late and monsters won’t be fond of seeing a human wandering around at night. Snowdin is just up ahead. nice little town that you can rest and warm up,” his voice became low and soft once more, not as harsh as it sounded before. “dangerous to stay at this door also,” he noted as he turned to start moving down the trail, slowly moving hoping you’d follow.

And Another tug pulled from deep inside of you, yet you didn’t know if it was him or the mention of something behind the door. You took a step forward before your eyes widened and the doors behind you slowly opened and as the skeleton turned to you, his eyes once again vanished from his sockets but it didn’t seem like this was towards you. 

Pain. Strong, sharp, and a burning started to engulf your back. The shock hadn’t let you really register what had happened but the skeleton before you seemed to freeze into place and a hand moved towards your right shoulder, just before something pushed you forward. A feeling of something tugging at your flesh caused you to gasp as your body instantly tried to spin around to see what caused it. As your body landed into the snow, your ass causing you to have a more pleasant fall then landing on what was painful, your eyes couldn’t believe what was standing before you. 

A child stood there not looking at you but the skeleton now standing behind you. You hadn’t realized that the back of your dress was now becoming red, and the warmth flowing down your back was actually your own blood. Too much of your senses had been dulled for you to really experience what you’d normally feel. 

“what have you done!?” the skeleton seemed to growl behind you as you noticed two bones erupt from the ground, one at each of your sides. You’d think this would be towards you but as you looked up you realized his gaze was towards the child. 

A giggle escaped from the child, a twisted grin etching over their face as they moved the knife closer to their mouth. That was no child, in your view you saw that their eyes turned black and tar started to spill from their eyes, slowly dripping down the child like cheeks of theirs. A shiver ran through your body as you stepped back until you hit something hard and soft cloth slowly hit your shoulders. The skeleton looked down remembering you’d been there but before he could pull you behind him, something tugged once more out of your body. A dark light seemed to be emitting from your chest, and it had caught the attention of both of them, as your gaze went from the skeleton who now stared down at you and the child whose grin turned to a frown. 

“shit,” the skeleton spoke as he grabbed your arm pulling you up and before you knew it the ground under you seemed to have vanish. 

Black. Nothing. Silence. You seemed dumbfounded and you reached out your hands towards the only light, a square shape before you, but your hand paused. 

“….” It had been the voice of the being that sat before you, watched you, and used you. Memories of that lab started to flood into your mind and your hands raised to your ears before you could do anything more, you noticed something soft. 

Eyes snapped open and you found yourself inside of what looked like a simple house. The couch you seemed to be sitting on seemed a bit old but was much softer than the ground and much warmer too. Your eyes shot to the form next to you realizing it was the skeleton before. The lights back on in his sockets and he was staring at you with curiosity, almost waiting for something to happen. 

“Can I help you?” you asked him, your voice now much calmer and it seemed to cause worry onto the monster’s face. 

“why aren’t you in pain, kid?” his voice was low as if trying to make sure no one heard. 

“What do you me-“ suddenly you remembered what happened and as you moved to touch your back, the skeleton grabbed your wrist stopping you. You turn a curious eye towards him. 

“kid, that isn’t a shallow cut. let me patch you up,” he got up and moved toward the kitchen and the sounds of bags, metal hitting metal, and maybe the odd sound of metal on bone. 

It had caused several questions to form in your own mind. Suddenly you remembered the light that had shown itself from your chest and so your eyes shot down as you moved the cloth a bit away from your skin. Another black circle was just above your breasts and nestled itself on your skin in the center. Hearing foot steps return to the living room, you quickly let the cloth fall back onto your skin. The idea of telling him about that wasn’t going to happen, not after reacting towards your hands. He’d probably try and get a closer look and suddenly a burning feeling hit your cheeks. 

“alright kid, um…if you could show your back to me…,” he seemed to start to mumble near the end and you finally realized why. He would need you to move the strap of the dress just a bit to down your shoulder so he could reach the wound. 

With a nervous gulp, you begin to turn to reveal your back to him and move your hand to slowly pull the strap away. The skeleton behind you slowly groaned and you figured that was towards the wound on your back being more serious or…well maybe it was better than it actually seemed. 

A few minutes pass and the skeleton had finished as he signaled to you that you could move back again. He was still staring you down as you turned to look at him. Your face still a bit flushed from before but it quickly left as you saw his face was serious. 

“look, kid. how did you not feel any of that? normally patching someone up with nothing to dull the pain hurts,” he either tested this theory on you or maybe he didn’t have any sort of medicine to do so. 

“I…I don’t know,” you pause as you look down into your palms that rested on your knees. “I feel numb,” you slowly whisper realizing that most of your senses seemed numb to almost anything. Your body had signaled to you it was cold but you never realized it until just then. 

The skeleton sighed and lightly placed his hands onto your head. “well, I couldn’t leave you out there with that monster. so I brought ya back to my place to patch you up. I don’t know what you are doing here or who you are, but the names Sans. sans the skeleton,” he reached an open hand forward towards you that you briefly stared at for a moment before taking it into your own. It was oddly warm to be bone. 

“____” you reply with your own name being a bit nervous at first but you began to oddly warm up to the skeleton before you. The skeleton gave a smile and nodded to you. 

“nice to meet ya, ____. just a warning that my bro might be-“ his voice was cut off with something loud coming from the front door. “…well a bit loud,” he chuckled. 

The thing he didn’t warn you about was how tall the brother was and as he came bursting through the front door, almost slamming it shut once he saw you. Sans just had a dumb grin on his face, your mouth went alittle open, and the taller skeleton’s jaw almost fell off from its hinges. 

“A HUMAN!”


	3. The Voice That Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are these voices you keep hearing in your head and who do they belong to? 
> 
> Which kid is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finished this really late...3am.   
> So please forgive me for my mistakes. >.

“SANS! WHAT IS A HUMAN DOING IN OUR HOUSE!?” the skeleton seemed to shout causing you to place your hands over your ears. In this moment he went silent. 

Sans turned towards you slowly, confused as to why you thought it was so loud. For some reason all sound suddenly seemed a lot louder than it was just moments ago. Even when the skeleton first said the words human. Now it seemed like someone put a speaker to your ear and put it on full blast. 

What you didn’t realize was feeling was returning to you and suddenly the wound on your back felt very real. The skeleton brothers must have noticed by the look of horror on your face. 

“ah. Not feeling so numb anymore are ya?” the skeleton close to you asked and you slowly gave him a nod. “we should let the human rest up some, bro. we will have introductions later.” 

With that, Sans told you to rest on the couch but to make sure you didn’t lay on your back just yet. The taller one found a blanket and a pillow to let you borrow and he remained silent. His face showed worry and it surprised you. It only made Sans chuckle a bit as he leaned down to tell you how much his brother thought he caused it. 

As darkness ingulfed you into what you thought would be a slumber, it wasn’t. It was like another black void where you seemed to just float for a minute before landing on an invisible surface. Your eyes scanned the room for anything until a slight caught your attention. Eyes snapped to lock on the figure a few feet away from you. 

It was the child from earlier yet they seemed filled with fear and sorrow. A small hand reached out to you and started to speak but no sound came from them. “I’m sorry,” you said aloud reading their lips and they gave a nod in agreement. “What fo-“ the child pointed behind you before you could finish. 

Small hands wrapped around your neck slowly into a hug, feeling hair lightly tap the right side of your cheek. You instantly knew from the feeling of bloodlust this was the child that really stabbed you, yet the child standing before you didn’t see fear in the figure that was behind you. 

“Do not think that you are in-control here, you’re simply a broken glass that was glued together with the wrong pieces,” it spoke into your ears, a voice full hate and with that you felt that black tar like substance fall onto your shoulders. The child before you now pointed to your eyes and as you moved your hand up to touch them, you awoke. 

You seemed calm as your eyes focused on the back of the couch and you slowly looked up to see the house was dark. Slowly sitting up, you groaned as your body ached all over, you obviously didn’t sleep at all. 

“I see I’m not the only one not able to sleep,” a voice from the stairs called towards you and you knew it was the skeleton from before. “nightmare?” he asked towards you now off the last stair moving towards the couch. 

It was odd how you started to feel more safer in this place but it felt like something was crawling up your back. “No,” your response seemed to make his eyes widen and tilt his head. “It was more,” you paused trying to figure how it felt towards you. Shaking your head you simply sit straight in your seat and run a hand through your hair. 

“well, get some sleep there is work to be done in the morning,” he spoke and you hadn’t noticed that your eye lids screamed as they struggled to stay open. Sleep finally took you over. 

Your eyes shot open with a sudden gut gripping pain. What you didn’t know is that the skeleton was sitting next to you and seemed a little startled with your jump. 

“h…hey there,” he seemed shaken up and then you noticed a red scarf around his neck. As you reached for it, he slapped your hand away. “…sorry. I need you to stay here…u-um…I got a job to do,” with that he stood up and walked out of the house. 

Confusion had set into you of why he was wearing the scarf, or cape, of the other monster. Then you noticed a small bit of specks on the couch and simply moved it off and stood up. 

You waited for what seemed like hours pacing around the house, exploring the kitchen and the oddly height of the sink, and finally caving in to explore outside. Snowdin seemed like a peaceful place but right now it was silence. With each step it sounded like the crunch of the snow echoed off each of the buildings. 

The silence was killing you and you opened the door to what looked like a restaurant. “H-hello?” you called out inside of the building. 

But nobody came. 

You moved over towards the inn towards the entrance of the town. Once again you opened the door, slamming your hands on the counter. “HELLO?!” you screamed over the counter and even did the same at the stairs. 

But nobody came. 

Fear started to set in as you ran out of the inn before your eyes caught a figure towards the restaurant once more. It seemed familiar and the color of red noticeable on their body. Before you could call out to them or react it went dark. Your eyes shot from side to side trying to figure out what was going on, before voices caught your attention. 

“I…I want to reset,” it was soft but had a hint of fear and sadness mixed with it. 

“Why? We beat him. We just need to conti-“ the other voice interrupted them once more. 

“…we can’t go further.” 

Finally the two children came into your vision before you even moved. They didn’t even notice you standing there dumbfounded at what was going on. Did you pass out in the snow? Did your wound re-open and you’re just having this illusion from lack of blood? These questions kept racing in your head before the voices pulled you out of your thoughts. 

“Well, what are you waiting for then?” That voice was darker than the other but seemed to have a hint of its own innocence. 

Before you knew it, a little rectangle appeared before you with the words RESET inside of it. It was simply sitting there waiting for you to touch it. The eyes of the kids snapped towards your direction and you slowly looked up towards them. Tar once again seeping from the other’s eyes as they stared at you, the other moved a hand forward and nodding towards your direction. Finally you moved your hand towards the rectangle like the child was asking, it seemed to have a physical form and glowed as you pressed your hand down onto it. 

“See you soon,” a voice echoed in your head and started to laugh as your vision went black.


	4. My Curse Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry for the little delay with this one. ^^   
> Um...probably a bit more gruesome....well atleast ya don't feel...it? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you do enjoy, please excuse any mistakes.   
> Its 5am...well 5:40am but I just kept writing...so figured I'd post it now.

Well if one skeleton wasn’t enough, you now have to deal with two. After almost of what seemed like two hours, the skeletons finally seemed to calm down. One wanted to pull you away towards the castle to get…a promotion? The other was obviously not having it, the shorter one that is. Soon you quickly learned his name after he kept telling you how great he is and how he won’t ruin his new friendship with you. Interesting fella. 

As time passed it went from days to almost a month. Your wound didn’t hurt you anymore and oddly enough it felt almost as if it wasn’t there anymore. Starting to help with cleaning, mainly leaving piles of socks infront of Sans’ door, and cleaning the almost impossible dishes of Papyrus’ creations. 

Today was simple, go find real food at the restaurant and bar down the street. It was the only real food that seemed around here, with a hint of magic of course. Stepping into the building, your body is greeted with warmth that seems to wrap around your body. With a pleased sigh, you move to the front and set yourself in the seat next to where Sans usually is. 

It wasn’t noon so not many customers had shown up but like usual, Grillby stood there to greet you and quickly move to the back to grab you a burger and fries. Placing it before you after a few minutes, you quickly start to dig in. He lets out a low chuckle as you’re already almost done with half of it before you almost choke yourself. Grillby is already on that as well and places a glass of water next to your plate. Flashing him a smile before you start to dig in more. 

You’re still in the same dress as before, though this time it’s after a wash. You’d been running around in the mix of Sans’ cloths, hoping they’d be clean, and Papyrus though his didn’t fit very well. Grillby steps behind the kitchen door again but this time he returns with a black coat and steps behind the counter towards you. 

“Oh!” you let escape your lips and giggle alittle. “Is that for me?” He nods at you in response and moves behind you to place it on your shoulders but pauses before you feel warm, almost like holding a warm cup of coffee, and runs it down your back right where the wound used to be. Your body betrays you and a shiver runs down your back and your face starts to burn and before you know it, the coat is draped over your shoulders. Grillby is now moving back around the counter giving a small cough with a hand over his mouth in a fist. You can only giggle at his reaction and your blush seems to want to stay. 

The fire elemental always seems extra careful around you yet he isn’t the only one who seems to pause when they remember the wound you had come here with from….well you’re not exactly sure what that thing was. 

“having fun, kid?” the familiar voice fills your ears as your blush fades and a smile comes over your face as you turn to see Sans now sitting in his usual face. His eyes look to your shoulders and then over to Grillby. “always a gentleman huh.” He chuckles before adjusting in his seat. 

“Hey, you here for the food or the condiments?” Your eyes keep on the skeleton as you lean forward placing your elbow on the counter and your head resting in your palm. 

“well I figured we’d take a trip to see someone. you for one need some shoes and I have an idea of who might have some that can fit you.” Grillby now has placed a ketchup bottle infont of the skeleton and he already has the bottle to his mouth by the time you start to talk. 

“Who are we going to see? What type of monster?” Lately you had been interested in all the types of monsters. It took you a bit to warm up to some but many of them just seemed so nice and caring. Most of them seemed more scared with your wound and how it looked. The stares are still at your back but seem a little less now. 

“uh…well we’ll be going to Hotland to see Alphys. she seems to collect a lot of different outfits and shoes that come into the place…also makes em. maybe she’ll have some things that are more for humans then bones.” You chuckle at him yet Grillby doesn’t seem to amused with the idea but Sans shrugs his look he is getting away. 

After eating, apparently keeping the jacket, and stepping outside Sans is now staring at your feet. You tilt your head at him before following his gaze to your bare feet. “Oh man…I forgot to look for shoes but the two of you….they just fall right off of me…,” you trail off as you turn to look up at the skeletons face that seems….to be more blank with no emotion like usual. 

“don’t worry about it kid. we going to get that fixed…though i’m not sure how they’ll handle Hotland.” 

Sans was probably right as the name probably matched the actual temperature. Snowdin…well was like being snowed in and now that you entered Waterfall…well the name matched the scenery. Waterfalls all around, soft wet ground, smooth rock, and a nice deep blue atmosphere. 

“NO! UNDYNE LISTEN TO ME. THIS ISN’T THE HUMAN THAT HAS BEEN GOING AROUND…,” the skeleton’s voice echoed through the caves reaching you and Sans. Sans seemed to perk up at hearing his brother’s voice. “THIS ONE ISN’T HURTING ANYONE. SHE IS REALLY GOOD, BUT NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” You giggle hearing his usual phrasing of himself. He was great in many different ways. 

Sans looked towards you and tapped your arm catching your attention. “wait here, I’ll go up ahead and see what’s going on with them. Undyne shouldn’t be here right now…and well she shouldn’t be wanting to hurt ya.” He seemed to give you a worried look before you gave him a nod and he went trotting ahead of you. 

It almost seemed like ten minutes before you heard light voices of the two skeletons and another one you couldn’t place. It was definitely not male. A shiver runs down your spine as you hear small steps behind you but you don’t turn to see who it is. 

“Ah don’t be so mean,” it coos at you and before you know it your hands are in fists. “C’mon and play wish us,” the voice is so childlike but something so sinister is starting to appear. “C’mon your –“ is voice is cut off with screams that are coming from infront of you. 

You pause there standing staring in front of you and something near your face is burning so bright that you can’t seem to see anything but the color of the color of a deep blue. As your hands raise up to move whatever is in your vision you feel two boney hands grab your down and push them to your side. Hands are shaking, not your own, but whoever is holding then you feel a soft glove land on your shoulder. 

“Undyne…,” you hear a soft voice of Papyrus and you start to giggle. 

“Papyrus why are you so quiet?” you start to ask him before you feel the glove tighten. Oh that must belong to Papyrus but why isn’t the light diming. 

“kid…,” That one was Sans seeming to be in front of you but stepped to the left side just a little bit and you smile but the sound of his voice seems so off. 

“Whats going on?” You ask before you hear more footsteps and Papyrus’ hand is now off of you and seeming to step behind Sans. 

“I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM THIS HUMAN ANYMORE! THEY AREN’T THE ONE HURTING MONSTERS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS-“ Papyrus is cut off with the sudden gust of wind you feel pass by your face and the feeling of warm liquid flowing down your face. Oh…

Your smile is no longer there and your lips are twitching and a burning feeling in your eyes. Suddenly you’re wanting to turn and run but something seems to have a grip on you, not the boney hands, but something deeper gripping hard at your heart. “Sans,” you whisper and you feel his hands tighten around your own. 

“Get out of the way ya, punk!” that one didn’t belong to anyone you know and now the hands let go of your own and allowing your own to go up and explore why you want see. 

Something long and thin seems to be stuck into your face on the right side that seems directly at your eye. The burning in your eyes is getting worse as they threaten to tear up and bawl but you have to be strong, you have to stay determined until you figure out what is going on. Fear hits your body as your hand travels behind your head and feels something pierce your fingertips as it finds the end to what seems to be going through you. 

“You can’t keep her! That spear should already be dissolved!” the woman seems to be screaming at the both of you. Well that answers what is now stuck in your skull but the thing is…there is no pain. Once more you don’t seem to be feeling anything. The ground is no longer cold or wet, the blood now on your cheeks doesn’t feel as if it is there, and well you don’t seem like you feel anything. 

Sans is clumsy this time and Undyne notices this and takes it to her advantage, tripping him and throwing one more spear hurling towards you. “shit!” you hear and look up ignoring your fear to focus before you before you feel something pierce your chest, right in the center. 

“Sans…,” Papyrus quietly speaks seeming horrified at what is happening that you still can’t see. 

You feel your body arched back, toes touching the ground lightly, but you’d be staring up at the ceiling if you could. 

“Why isn’t is vanishing…,” it’s the woman once more and now she seems to have guilt in her voice…even sorrow. 

Arms are now limp at your side, blood slowly pooling in your mouth and you can’t help but to cough it out. What you didn’t know is Sans is now next to you trying to figure out how to get you down from your odd position without hurting you more but he can already see the light in your eyes fading and hazing over. 

Everything goes black. Your standing now, nothing seems to be pierced through your body and you seem perfectly fine. The ground below you seems like your walking on ice but the feeling suddenly fades to a now light headed feeling. 

“See…this is why you should have joined us. They’ll simply keep hurting us.” 

“Keep killing us.” 

“Keep hunting us.” 

The two voices are so similar up the first one to speak, and the last, seems to be so full of sorrow. 

“Do you wish to try again? Maybe this time you’ll be more agreeable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each time I write I repeat the same song over and over...  
> Like its apart of a music video. Helps me write alot. XD
> 
> But the next chapter will explain a bit more. ;3


	5. My Curse Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the delay. I will be traveling abroad for study soon and just traveled to my dads to visit. ^^  
> I'll be running around but will still be working on this and my other fic. :3 
> 
> Also please forgive my if there are errors. I did most of this today and haven't had time to re-read it.  
> I is lazy.

This time you once again open to see the glass before you, the similar lab from earlier now before you. This time, this look a bit more busy and papers are scattered across the floor and the desk not far from the cylinder you find yourself in. 

Wonderful. Now your mind couldn’t figure out what was going on until the same figure appeared before your cylinder once more, his face looked more frantic. His hands slammed on the glass before your face, light allowing itself to shine through the holes in the palms. 

He began to speak, loud and manicale yet you still couldn’t understand a word. Finally the same voice came into your ears. 

“What do you mean it isn’t waking up? I thought you said it would work this time?” 

“It seems like this one is also a waste,” this voice seemed familiar but you couldn’t place it at all. And what did they mean you aren’t waking up? Your staring at him right now aren’t you? 

A sudden gust of cold air hits you and you begin to shiver before you realize you’re falling. Out of reflex, your hands stretch out to catch yourself before you face hits the ground, sadly the snow is so deep that the snow still hits your face as your hands touch the dirt below. 

Wait. This was very familiar….was this just Daija vu? Raising your body slowly and glance from side to side, it looks so similar just as before like you just reliving a dream over again. Suddenly you remember seeing the door and start to frantically jump and run towards the trail that lead to the door. It was there just like it had been before, your hand slowly slide over it. 

“What…is going on?” you whisper to yourself as you begin to move away from it, still staring at the engravings on its surface. 

“Don’t you know what is going on yet?” 

The voice catches you off guard and your head snaps around to see a child standing behind you, green stripped shirt and shorts and leggings. 

“Haven’t you gotten it in your head? Put the puzzles together already or you’ll make yourself go nuts,” the child moved a finger in a circle pointed towards their head and giggled. Something seemed off about the child and you simply stared blankly at them. 

Moving without knowing it, you grab at their shoulders and grip harder then you intended to but what you thought would be solid, wasn’t. Instead your hands clutch into themselves and your eyes go wide with surprise. The child was no longer there and instead a familiar crunching sound of snow starts to quickly approach you. 

“Sans…,” you whisper as you turn to look down the trail. A familiar skeleton standing a few feet away from you now with his eye sockets black. 

After that, things played out the same, minus the attack to your shoulder. Instead there was no attack and things seemed to play out differently. You ended up meeting his brother on the way back towards the town, instead of telling anyone he promised to keep you a secret and the towns’ people seemed completely clueless anyway of who you are either. 

Things played out the same, going to Grillby’s and eating burgers and then returning back to the house to sit and watch a robot on the television. It almost felt like two weeks had gone by and you had almost forgotten about what happened until something new started up again. 

You had been sitting on the couch simply reading one of the books you had found in the house, mainly history, when the door opened. There stood Sans seeming a bit more worried looking towards you and a child soon followed him in and behind him was his brother Papyrus. The child looked like the one who had stabbed you before and your body became tense. 

The child looked over towards you and smiled. They gave you a nod and grabbed onto Sans’ jacket and gave a small tug. 

“this here kid is Frisk. They seem to have fallen not long after you.” He ruffled the kids hair and they gave a small giggle before glancing over to Papyrus who seemed extremely happy. 

Before you knew it, you had stood on your feet, book now on the floor. The three of them all stared at you a little shocked and you rubbed the back of your head. “Ah…sorry. I figured maybe they’d like to lay down and rest up any wounds they might have…,” your voice seemed to slowly fade as your eyes locked onto the child known as Frisk, trying your best to smile. Pain slowly crawling up to your wound you had gotten before. 

Sans scratched the back of his skull as he glanced towards Frisk who had released his jacket to run over and start to leap onto the couch. Papyrus seemed very excited about the energy Frisk had and quickly ran to the kitchen shouting pasta. 

The rest of the day was almost a blur at this point. Sans seemed to stick close to you as if trying to calm your nerves as you kept on full alert while the taller of the two continued banging pots and pans as he tried to cook his spaghetti. Frisk would occasionally jump off the couch to go and attempt to help Papyrus and oddly enough, Sans was close to follow the kid. You could tell at times how Sans seemed to tense up himself and it wasn’t helping your nerves at all but you still couldn’t figure out what was going on or if this child was the same one as before. 

Before you knew it, dinner was done and over with, you hadn’t remembered how you kept down the spaghetti and Sans never offered to go to Grillby’s this time and instead all four of you somehow found yourselves on the couch. 

The seating arrangements went you, Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus. Though it was crowded, it was also oddly comforting to be right up against Sans. His body seemed to produce a heat that you couldn’t place other than it was simply magic that kept his body at that temperature and you started to wonder if Papyrus had the same thing with his magic. 

After about an hour of giggling, watching static, some rare moments of a robot on the television, and finally a lot of puns, all four of you found yourselves slowly starting to nod off. 

Your head was resting on Sans’ shoulder and you started to feel, what you thought had been fingers, running through your hair and sometimes a small nudge to your shoulder once in a while. 

“hey, gotta get up so I can put everyone to bed,” the soft gruffly voice of Sans came into your ear and you simply grumbled in annoyance. You felt so comfortable leaning on him even if you hadn’t realized it just yet. “paps needs to get to bed and so does the kid,” that seemed to do it right there. 

Finally you lifted your head and grumbled as Sans sat up and went over to pick up his brother. “be one second,” he gave you a small nod as he slowly walked up the stairs trying to not knock his brother’s head into anything though his feet did drag the floor. You couldn’t help but giggle and another giggle followed yours. 

Frisk was now sitting up looking at you with groggy eyes, that is until Sans vanished behind the closed door leading to Papyrus’ bedroom. 

“You don’t have to be scared of me,” the kid spoke in a groggy voice as they rubbed their eyes. “It wasn’t me who did that.” 

You started to tilt your head until they pointed towards your shoulder and soon your hand tried to cover where the wound used to be. “How…,” you started to speak before they started to shake their head. 

“I couldn’t control…so…I’m sorry.” They looked away kicking their feet in the air. They had been short and very young yet they never showed any signs of injury and it seemed to puzzle you. “It wa-“ the child was cut of as Sans stepped out of the bedroom now holding a few blankets and pillows, though they seemed to hide his body. 

After a while, Frisk made a nest on the couch and you made one on the floor not to far from it. Sans seemed hesitant to leave the two of you alone at first but then went upstairs to his own room…oddly enough the lights still going on and it seemed to display a unique light show on the ceiling that was oddly comforting. 

Frisk had passed out on the couch, you could hear their soft deep breaths as they rested and finally you seemed to start to relax yourself. A long deep sigh escaping your lips as you allowed your eyes to close, facing towards the couch. 

Your eyes snapped open as multiple colors seemed to flash before your eyes and a sharp pain in your chest. There seemed to be a weight that sat on your stomach and as your eyes opened, a familiar figure welcomed your eyes only this time it was different. The child known as Frisk was sitting there with a cynical smile with a toothy grin and two hands seemed to grip onto a handle that was pointed down at your body. 

“Wh-“ as you tried to speak you could taste a copy substance in your mouth and your eyes shot wide. The kid stabbed you and your body started to shiver as you soon realized what was about to happen once more. Your hands quickly grabbed the kids shoulders and shoved them off and crab walked backwards until your back found itself against the wall. 

“Now the mark will match on both sides,” they spoke in a much darker tone then before and it was followed by a laughter. 

A pool of blood had stained the blankets you once had been laying on and you could feel your dress also started to become heavy with the liquid soaking the fabric around your front. Your eyes didn’t move from the child but your hands felt around the edge of the wound and blade. 

“I’m simply disappointed in missing the main part of your soul…well it is mixed with so many others it’s hard to pinpoint what one is yours.” The child slowly stood up and brushing off their cloths before looking back up to you. 

“Wha-“ before you could speak again, a cough found its way out of your lips. The feeling of a tug at your chest caused you to wince in pain as a light of mixed colors started to appear just below your vision and as you glanced down a heart shape hovered just out of your chest and another light, mainly a dark red, started to mix with the colors. The heart was a mix of several different colors and it seemed to shift and move but what was more odd was the number of cracks it was covered with. Pieces slowly seemed to fall off of it like it had been chipped away at slowly. 

“You see, mine is red, yours well,” they seemed to pause and a grin started to grow more. “it is a mash up of several different things and well that sure isn’t normal.” 

Before you could react, the child once known as Frisk was now at your front and a foot raised up to kick at the handle in your chest causing you to scream out in pain. “Welcome to my world. I am the one who says when you can die and when you can reset this world…though I prefer if you don’t.” The grin only seemed to grow with each scream and grown of pain you released as they started to twist and push against the handle with their foot. More blood was finding its way out of the wound and onto your skin and floor. 

Your vision started to become more blurry with time and pain before you felt it suddenly stop and a loud thud of something on the other side of the room. A grown of pain, not of your own, came from the other side of the room. As your eyes opened, a familiar figure stood infront of you, blue hoodie and all, and a faint color of cyan seeming to be wrapping its way around his skull. 

“stay there and rest up. I’ll handle the kid,” his voice seemed to hold regret for a split second before rage seemed to take over. 

What you could tell was he was holding the child against the wall with some invisible force you could tell, but the red eyes that seemed to stare at Sans slowly turned towards you. Laughter kept escaping their lips as you slowly slumped more and more onto the carpet. 

“S…sorry Sans,” you whispered but he didn’t seem to hear you. You could feel the life escaping you and the heart before you was almost a crumble before you but a last hint of red seemed to be trying to hold the rest of it together. 

As everything was going to black, a small amount of panic seemed to be running over the kids face before anger engulfed their eyes. A growl from them was the last thing you remember hearing before everything went black and you found yourself in a void once more. 

“Well they wont be happy about this one,” a voice seemed to echo in the black void you seemed to find yourself floating in. You kept your eyes shut trying to ignore what was going on around you. 

“Are they ever?” 

“Shouldn’t speak about those who can listen to this conversation. What have we learned so far?” 

A group of laughter seemed to surround you before settling down once more a light touch seemed to move over the wound that killed you. 

“Remember you can’t give up on us now. You must rise again and don’t let them corrupt you.” 

Silence seemed to echo the void before a small giggle danced around your ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome your new friend~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so very sorry for this long delay. I wanted to really stop and think on the direction this should be heading but I felt like I was rushing it.   
> So at times there might be slow moments as I sit back and figure out the best way I want things to unfold and reveal themselves. 
> 
> I also do not have a proof-reader so there are mistakes so please forgive me. 
> 
> Once again sorry for the delay.

There is always something bad lurking all around you, awaiting the perfect moment that it can attack. This lurking darkness simply waits inside of us all awaiting to corrupt one’s soul. This corruption slowly courses through you until it takes over your very being to where you don’t know who your old self was and that this is now who you are. 

Something soft yet tickling is on your body, mainly your hands. You simply brush whatever it is away from you and you feel your body continue to move forward. You aren’t sure what it is but you can’t help but continue to move forward. 

_Is this how it is going to be?_

You ignore the nagging inside of your soul as you continue to move forward. Feeling a strong wind push at your face, helping to push away whatever keeps touching your hands. You can hear the crunching sound of snow at your feet as you continue to move forward. Sometimes you could hear the rustling of trees close by and far off. It almost sounds soothing yet oddly eerie for what is going on. Moving to look towards the ground, there seems to be a slight hint of red and orange in your vision, sometimes even twisting as you moved forward. 

_You aren’t very smart are you?_

You click your tongue as you continue to push through the snow before you. “Tsk, you don’t know anything,” you speak to yourself almost in a whisper as you continue forward. 

_Do you think they’ll like what you’re doing? Or what you have done?_

Stopping, you look towards the left trying to let the words sink in. “What do you mean?” You’re truly confused. The colors in your vision seeming to change more orange as the time goes on. 

_Look are yourself! Do you not see that you’ve stained yourself white!?_

Hesitantly you raise up both of your hands, in one is a small toy knife and both are covered in a white powder like substance. You simply stare at it confused before trying to brush it off onto your pants as you continue forward once more. “Just dust. It is nothing important. I need to get to the surface.” Silence welcomes you before you hear a chuckle. 

_Well I dare you to tell him that once you run into him. See how he takes those words. I bet you aren’t BRAVE enough._

Shrugging you find yourself at the bridge, large wooded posts attempting to keep you away but your able to still squeeze yourself through it. 

“turn around and gree-“ you quickly cut off the voice as you turn to face them. Before you is a skeleton and you raise your hands up before him. 

“This is nothing important. I want to get to the surface,” you pause. “I NEED to get to the surface.” You correct your first statement and watch the skeleton’s eyes go void. He doesn’t seem to like what is covering your hands and arms, not only that but the smeared white on your pants. 

“kid…what is that?” he asks with a bit shake in his voice. 

“Dust?” 

Things snap out of your vision once more. Warmth is now hugging your very body yet it seemed to start to slowly numb as your eyes slowed opened. A faint light was above you as you felt the softness of petals slowly brush up against your face with the breeze coming from above. It was cool and refreshing from the heat you felt just seconds ago. 

The past was gone. Things went back. Reset. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you brought your hand up to stare into your palm. There was nothing on it this time. No dust. The more you stared at it the more it looked like the color was slightly paler, so maybe your sins did stain. “What…,” you whispered to yourself thinking back on that comment. 

_You cannot tell me you don’t remember? Didn’t I already has this conversation with ya?_

You blinked at the voice you didn’t seem to recognize. This was completely strange just before you remember dying. “Spears,” you slowly whispered an attempt to state what you last remembered. 

_You…remember that moment but not after?_

You shook your head before allowing your eyes to shut and block out the light. Concentration is what you needed right not to place the pieces together. A slight hint of orange in the black of your eye lids caught your attention causing you to open them in shock. 

_Calm down its just….me?_

Confusion was starting to take over as you raised an eye brow and blinked a few times. How in the world was this voice inside of your head and inside of your…eye lids? 

_Haha you’re not that stupid are you? I’m in your…mind. Not so much your eye lids it just means…well I’m awake._

Slowly taking it all in, you allowed your body to slowly raise up to a sitting position as your muscles stung in protest. It felt like small needles had stuck into your skin so with every movement it felt like they still stuck. Groaning, you allowed your body to lean forward just slightly as you tried to will the pain away. 

_Anyway, I’m here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. So first off don’t hurt the goat. Well more so don’t panic that she will want y-_

You cut off the voice in your head before it could continue. “Want me to stay.” The voice was silent, you could almost swear you heard a small gasp. They had been wrong. You stepped out of the flowers and onto the path that lead into the Ruins, almost with too much ease. The image of the roads, walls, and even a few monsters seemed etched into your brain guiding you and telling you to leave them be. The thing was, the monsters avoided you and refused to make any form of eye contact or a way for you to communicate with them. 

The voice in your head stayed silent until you saw, what looked like, a house in the distance placed behind a large tree with no leaves left. All of the leaves had fallen to surround the ground around the trunk with a few roots sticking out. Each leaf was a different shades of red blanketing the ground. 

_This is the goat’s house…normally she’d find you sooner. Maybe THEY are here._

A shiver ran down your back as you started to move towards the door, giving it a small push. It opened with ease as if the door hadn’t even been shut to begin with. It was silent yet the aroma of pie was strong yet didn’t seem fresh. You found yourself walking through the living room and dining room into the kitchen to find the source. The pie sat on the counter, two slices missing, but looked like it had been there for possibly a day. 

_Um..are you going to take a piece? Cause like…I won’t tell anyone. The goat lady usually leaves it for…._

The voice went suddenly silent before you closed your eyes and sighed ending up pulling out a place and then going to find a knife to cut a slice. As you opened the drawer all you could find is forks and spoons. There was no sign of any knives to be found and you even bothered to open up the rest and shuffle through the items carefully to find more. “Well no pie.” 

After searching the house for any signs of life, you and your friend in your mind couldn’t find any signs. Anything that was living in here was gone but it didn’t seem that long ago. The embers in the fire place had burnt out a few hours ago showing signs of not being kept fed. 

_Well there is no point in staying…really wanted to see her again…_

“Time to leave then huh?” You spoke aloud to the voice in your head. It was becoming normal and comforting to talk to this…being. You felt connected to it somehow, and not because it was in your head, but it felt like a close friend. 

With a few directions from your new friend, you’re now walking down the hallway of the basement towards ‘The Door’. As you approach it, cold gusts of wind are pushing through the hallway towards the stairs. Your eyes land on the large purple door with different sculpts of art etched on its stone. Small flickers of light from beyond light up the area lightly as snow is threatening to cover more of the surface inside. 

_There isn’t anything here eith-_

You cut them off as slight movement catches the corner of your right eye as you move towards it. What you had thought was a mount of snow was instead the goat monster herself, cuts in her body and her clothes worn. 

_No…no…no. NO!_

You take in a shaky breath as you kneel down and scoop up the monster’s head to let it lay in your lap. “H-hey are you awake?” Your voice is shaky from seeing the monster in such rough shape. Your heart is screaming at you that she won’t last long and you should quickly move on from the area. 

Before you could place her down, a paw lightly taps your arm and you can’t help but let out a small sob as you look down to see a smile etched on her face. 

“I-its nice to see you child,” she slowly breaths. “Y-you need to go.” She takes in a deep breath closing her eyes. “You need to warn…the others,” she pauses again taking in another breath, “before they harm the others. I n-need to protect them from..,” a tear slowly falls through her fur and you slowly nod. 

“D-don’t worry. I’ll be sure to warn the others. J-just take it easy. We need to get you some help.” You start to look around for anything, anything to try and wrap around her wounds. She isn’t bleeding but something feels like she is. The pain was showing in her breath and eyes. 

The paw grips tighter around your arm causing you to look back at her. “Child…please stop the other. T..they don’t know what they are doing…,” a light chuckle escapes her lips before she loosens her grip, “no..they know what they are doing….” Quiet. The monster stops moving in your arms, no longer is her chest moving up and down. 

A sob escapes your lips as you feel her form in your arms vanish into dust as it falls onto your lap, arms, and the floor before you. 

You don’t remember standing, brushing off the dust, or even folding her dress neatly and bringing it with you. The dress sat underneath your right arm as a new emotion filled your body as you marched forward into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this new emotion? Hmmm. :3


	7. On Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me~

So I'm not sure if all of you read each of my fics here, but please note that this one has been the hardest to actually get going.   
This one was somewhat more structured and a little less free form then the others I have going. This one has a certain ending, certain path, and what I want to do with it in mind. 

This being said, this one will be on a bit of a pause compared to the others. I want to work more on the chapters for this fic and get it more concrete and less scrambled to throw out a chapter.   
I say this because I feel like my last one or so was more rushed and for this story, being more serious, I want it to be at its full potential and longer chapters than my other stories. 

Thus this will be updated on a much slower pace then the others. So please forgive me. ~   
Also an update on a life thing, I'm studying abroad and thus my timezone is much different and I don't have alot of time to spare sometimes.   
Also I'm always looking for proof-readers so if you are up for the challenge and would like to see the chapters before others, please let me know. ^^ 

Please continue to read this and my other fics. Just be a bit more patient with this one.


End file.
